


My Heart is Broken

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're head over heels for Natasha, but the day you're about to tell her how you feel, Natasha tells you that she’s dating Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Natasha walked over to you with a smile on her face. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course.” You smiled back at her. “I actually need to tell you something too.”

You were actually going to look for her. Today was the day you were going to tell Natasha about your feelings for her. You’ve been meaning to tell her but you’ve been scared to but Clint helped you to finally get the courage to tell her.

“I need to tell you something and I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else.” Her smile never left her face. “Steve and I are dating.”

When those words left her mouth your heart shattered. You felt the tears threatening to fall but you pushed them back. You forced a smile. “That’s great. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, (Y/N). What did you want to tell me?” She gave you that look that she always gives you. The one where you knew you could tell her anything. But you can’t tell her this. Not now, not ever.

“It’s not important.” You needed to go to your room. “I actually have to go. I’ll see you later.” You turned around and walked away from Natasha as fast as you could.

Once you closed the door to your room you broke down, you slid down the wall and pulled your legs up to your chest. 

xxxxx

Clint was looking for you but you were nowhere to be found. He was about to check your room when Natasha and Steve told everyone that they were dating. His eyes widened, now he knew why he couldn’t find you.

He quickly went to your room and knocked. He waited until FRIDAY let him in. Clint saw you sitting on the floor, your eyes were red and puffy from crying. He sat down next to you and pulled you into his arms.

“She’s with Steve, Clint…” You sobbed into his chest. 

“I know… I’m so sorry (Y/N).” Clint kissed the top of your head, he held you the whole time you cried. 

When you fell asleep he picked you up and laid you down on your bed. He knew it was going to take time for you to feel better but he was going to do everything he could to help.

xxxxx

It’s been a month since you found out about Natasha and Steve. You were still hurting, seeing Steve and Natasha together hurt. You’ve also been distant with everyone and you’ve been trying not to be around Natasha longer than you needed to be.

But right now you had to be around her since Tony was having a party. You tried to get out of it but Tony wouldn’t let you. The whole time at the party you were at the bar, you’ve only had a few drinks but you wanted to only stay in one place.

You heard Natasha’s laugh and you couldn’t help but look up, you shouldn’t have. You saw Natasha holding onto Steve as she laughed at something he said. You didn’t even realize that a few tears started to roll down your cheeks.

“(Y/N)?” Wanda moved to stand beside you and that was when she saw your tears. “What’s wrong?” She placed a hand on your shoulder. 

Before Wanda could say anything else you quickly wiped away your tears. You cleared your throat. “Nothing. I’m fine.” You stood up. “I’m going to turn in for the night. Goodnight, Wanda.” You smiled at her but it was forced.

You walked away from Wanda before she could stop you. You didn’t want Wanda to see you like this.

Wanda watched as you walked away. She knew something was wrong. She wanted to help you. What you didn’t know was that Wanda has had feelings for you since she first saw you and it hurt her to see you like this, to see you distancing yourself from everyone.

She looked over at Clint to find him looking in the same direction you walk off in. She saw the concerned look on his face. Wanda needed to talk to him but she’ll have to wait until tomorrow.

xxxxx

The next morning Wanda found Clint alone in the training room. She walked up to him. “Clint, what’s going on with (Y/N)?”

Clint looked at her, he knew that she cared about you and that she was worried. Everyone was worried about you, the only ones that didn’t seem to notice that you’ve been distancing yourself from everyone was Natasha and Steve.

He let out a sigh before he told her what happened. After he had told her it all started to make sense. Wanda thanked Clint before she left the training room to make her way to your room, she knocked on your door as soon as she got there.

You opened the door and saw Wanda. “Hey, Wanda. What-” You were cut off but Wanda pulling you into a tight hug. You sighed and relaxed into her arms.

While Wanda still had you in her arms she moved the both of you into your room and used her powers to close your door. She pulled you over to your bed and sat down, she never let you go.

“Clint told you, didn’t he?” You whispered, you couldn’t help but snuggle into her arms even more.

Wanda nodded. “I only asked him because I’m worried about you.” She started to run her fingers through your hair.

It was silent between the two of you for a little while. Wanda was still running her fingers through your hair. Suddenly she stopped and pulled back so that she was looking at you, she saw that tears were rolling down your cheeks. 

Wanda raised her hand and cupped your cheek and wiped away your tears with her thumb. “You’re amazing in every way, (Y/N). Natasha is missing out on being with an amazing woman. She doesn’t deserve your tears.”

More tears rolled down your cheeks, you held onto Wanda and nuzzled your face into her neck. Wanda tightened her arms around you. You let Wanda’s words replay in your head. She was right. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Wanda start to get really close and you start to have feelings for her but after what happened with Natasha you're feeling insecure and don’t think that Wanda could ever have feelings for you. You start to get distant from Wanda and Wanda gets hurt by that and confronts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Ever since that moment in your room with Wanda, you two have gotten so much closer. Whenever you saw Steve and Natasha together she was there. Over time you started to feel better but you also noticed that you’ve started to  fall for Wanda.

You didn’t know what to do. All these things start going through your head. What if it happens again? What if Wanda doesn’t feel the same way? So you did the only thing you could think of. And that was to distant yourself from her. It hurt but what else could you do?

Wanda noticed that you’ve been distancing yourself from her. That hurt her. She needed to confront you and that’s exactly what she was going to do. 

Wanda had asked FRIDAY where you were, you were alone in the kitchen.  Now would be a good time to confront you while no one else is around. She walked into the kitchen as saw that you had your back towards her. 

You turned around and froze when you saw Wanda. “W-Wanda…”

“Did I do something wrong or upset you in some way? What did I do to cause you to become distant?”  She crossed her arms over her chest. You could see the hurt in her eyes.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Wanda.” You looked down. “It’s my fault. I…” You looked back up at her and noticed that she was now standing in front of you. “I noticed that I have feelings for you and I was scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way. That the same thing that happened before would happen again… I mean look at me-”

Wanda cut you off by smashing her lips against yours. Wanda was kissing you, she was actually kissing you. You slowly closed your eyes and kissed her back, Wanda’s arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. You arms wrapped around her neck. You didn’t want to stop kissing her but you both had to pull away when air became necessary. 

Wanda rests her forehead against yours. “I have feelings for you too, (Y/N).” 

Your smile grew after Wanda had said that, your heart was beating like crazy. You leaned forward to give Wanda another kiss. The two of you stood in the kitchen kissing, what you didn’t know was that a certain redhead saw everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being sent on a mission with Natasha, you and Wanda go out and you two get back Wanda confronts Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

When Natasha saw you and Wanda kiss in the kitchen about a month ago, it felt like the air was knocked out of her. Now that she thinks about it she did notice that you and Wanda were getting a lot closer, she just didn’t realize that you two had feelings for each other.

When Maria told her that she was being sent on a mission with you she was happy to finally get to talk to you. Natasha had walked into the common room to tell you about the mission when she heard you laughing, she froze when she saw Wanda hovering above you about ready to kiss you.

She felt jealousy flow through her. But why would she be jealous? She was with Steve, she was happy with him. But seeing you happy with Wanda, Natasha couldn’t help but think that it should be her making you that happy.

“I’m sorry to interrupt whatever is happening here but (Y/N) we got a mission. Be at the quinjet in ten.” Natasha didn’t even wait for you to respond, she just turned around and left.

You waited for Natasha to leave the room before you sighed. Wanda got off of you, you sat up and took her hand in yours. “What’s wrong, love?” You began to run your thumb over her knuckles.

“You’re going on a mission with her… just thinking about you two being alone together for who knows how long…” She looked down.

“Wanda, please look at me.” Once she was looking at you, you raised your free hand and cupped her cheek. “It was going to happen sooner or later, believe me I don’t want to be alone on a mission with her but I have no choice.” You rest your forehead against hers. “When I get back how about we go to that cafe you like?”

Wanda smiled. “Just hurry back and be safe.” 

You nodded before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss. You didn’t want to pull away but you had to go get ready for the mission. After giving Wanda one last kiss you got up and went to get ready.

xxxxx

While on the mission you didn’t say a word to Natasha, you were focusing on the mission. You could feel Natasha looking at you every so often. It was starting to annoy you. All you wanted to do was get this mission done and get home.

You and Natasha were looking at the Hydra base a safe distance away. You two had to get information and you were trying to find a way to sneak in. Out of the corner of your eye you saw that Natasha was looking at you.

“What?” You whispered.

“So you and Wanda?” Natasha went back to look at the Hydra base.

Now of all times she has to talk about this. “Seriously?” You sighed.

“I just want to make sure that it’s not going to affect the team.” 

“The only thing that’s keeping me from doing my job is you.” You growled. “You’re also dating someone on the team or have you forgotten about that?” You suddenly noticed a way to sneak into the base. “Let’s just get this mission over with.” You made your way forward.

Natasha just stayed there with shock written all over her face. She’s never seen you act like that towards anyone. She thought back to what could have happened to make you act that way towards her but she couldn’t think of anything. Then she realized that she was still on the mission and quickly went after you.

xxxxx

On the way back to the Avengers compound it was silent between you and Natasha. You were able to get the information you needed and were able to finish the mission without any problems. You just wanted to get away from Natasha and be with Wanda.

You kept replaying what happened over and over in your head. The way Natasha was acting screamed jealousy to you. You would know because that’s how you acted whenever you saw Natasha and Steve together. But it just didn’t make any sense. Why would she be jealous of you and Wanda? 

That question kept going through your mind, that was until the quinjet landed. Right when you walked off the jet a body slammed into you, you knew it was your girlfriend. 

You sighed and wrapped your arms around Wanda, picking her up and spinning her around which caused her to giggle. You could feel Natasha’s eyes on the both of you and you knew Wanda could feel it too.

“Why don’t I go get changed and we could go to that cafe?” You smiled.

Wanda leaned in and placed a kiss on your lips, she smiled a nodded. When you were out of sight Wanda looked over at Natasha and glared at her.

xxxxx

While you and Wanda were at the cafe you told her about what happened on the mission. Wanda wasn’t happy about what Natasha said to you but you told her that what she said doesn’t matter that you didn’t care what she said.

When you got back to the Avengers compound you and Wanda were about to go to her room to watch a movie and cuddle, Wanda told you that she had to do something first but to go and get everything ready and she would be there in a few.

You didn’t think anything of it so you gave her a kiss before going to her room. But what you didn’t notice was that Natasha was in the room. Wanda glared at her.

“Stop glaring at me, Wanda.” Natasha crossed her arms over her chest.

“I can tell you’re jealous.” Wanda walked closer to the redhead.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You think you’re so good at hiding it, but you’re not. You had your chance but you’re with Steve now. (Y/N) didn’t let her feelings get in the way of you being happy so you should do the same.” Wanda’s eyes turned red for a split second before turning back to their normal color. She didn’t say anything else and left the room.

Natasha watched as she walked away. Then it hit her. She had feelings for you. She had feelings for you this whole time and she just pushed them away. A tear rolled down her cheek, she really messed up.


End file.
